


Honeymoon

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, nothing too untoward, there are a few racy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Victoria's honeymoon with Adam, she thinks about life as his wife, and whether it's going to be what she wants it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

“See ya, mate.”

Adam shut his laptop before Victoria had time to ask him if he’d shut it down properly…which was probably a good thing, since his response every time she asked him that was to mock-shout, “I’ll shut you down!” and wait for her to try some “bro banter” rather than taking the more logical road and smack him in the face.

“Was that Aaron?”

He crawled under the covers next to her, tanned fingers clutching the crisp white sheets she and Finn had never managed to accomplish at the B&B.

“Yeah.”

Adam was never good at hiding his emotions. He was even worse at it when he tried to hide them. 

“Summat wrong?” Victoria asked, putting down her crisp bag and wiping the crumbs off the oversized shirt her husband (husband…) gave her to sleep in when the airport goblins replaced her bag of sexy undies with an array of huge white pants that belonged to someone named Ray from Olathe, Kansas.

“It’s just…he won a flippin’ award, Vic. Cash an’ all.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. 

“Gee, that’s so awful.”

He noticed her sarcasm faster than he used to, and rolled his own eyes in return.

“Course it’s good for the business, but…I do all the hard graft on that place, Vic. Always have. Should be me with the cameras and the cheque.”

Victoria laughed.

“Yeah, so you can stick up two fingers for the local paper.”

Adam wagged his eyebrows, soon biting at her neck.

“I’ll show ya two fingers…just the way you like it.” 

Victoria simultaneously laughed and groaned at his crudity, but she couldn’t say he was wrong. Instead she tried to get back on track.

“C’mon, Adam. Aaron’s been run ragged at that scrapyard same as you. He ran it all on his own when we…”

She still didn’t like to think about what she’d done to Ashley. She still saw him on her windshield, slumped and helpless, like one of those hit and run games she used to watch the lads play. It hadn’t been a game for her.

“I know, Vic,” he said, softly, squeezing her hand to bring her back to reality. She was still surprised when he touched her that way - soft, gentle, loving, sweet. “Not proud of how I feel…it’s just how I feel.”

She ran her hand down his chest, nails brushing against the hair starting to grow back in.

“I was about to ask why Aaron couldn’t tell you were sarky, ‘til I realized you’re in your pants. Probably too happy for the view to even listen to anything outta your mouth.”

Adam blushed. 

“C’mon, Vic. He doesn’t look at me like that anymore.”

She wasn’t so sure about that, but she didn’t really care.

“And they’re not pants. They’re trunks…cost most of me cash on hand…”

“You’re lucky we could afford to throw money away thanks to the honeymoon.”

Adam grimaced.

“Yeah, thanks to your shit brother.”

Victoria glared at him. Robert was still her brother, in spite of everything, in spite of so many things Adam would never even know.

“Hate the thought o’seein his smug face in the village again.”

He leaned over to kiss her neck again, hold her close, kiss her forehead.

“Maybe we don’t haveta go back,” he whispered in her ear, not stopping her when she pulled away.

“How can you say that?”

Adam shrugged.

“Been thinkin’ about it a while…since we ran off. I felt good. Felt happy. Like a man, y’know? Not a fuckup. People looked at me fair - gave me a chance. That’s all I want, Vic.”

He’d had so many chances thanks to his family, to kind people in Emmerdale. She knew she couldn’t tell him that either, tell him that it wasn’t so easy, that with strangers, you only get one chance - sometimes, not even one.

“Maybe once we get some money, we can go on a long holiday,” she tried, hoping it would be enough. “I really want you to meet me gran, and her husband…”

She’d never called him Granddad. He’d said it would be disrespectful to “Annie’s Jacob.” She couldn’t call him Amos either, because that was “too informal, and children these days don’t know boundaries.”

“Mr. Brearly.”

Adam laughed, smile so bright it warmed her just from looking at it.

“I’m just s’posed to call him Mr. Brearly? Sounds like a stuffed bear.”

Victoria grinned.

“I told him that when I was 12. He turned red and stormed outta the room. He harrumphed. I didn’t know anybody actually did that in real life. Gran tried not to laugh…”

He kissed her hand, letting her fingertips linger on his mouth.

“Bet we’ll be like that someday.”

He’d meant it fondly, looking at her with lovesick eyes, but she slowly pulled her hand away. All she could think of was the time she’d overheard Dad talking to Diane about them, about how she’d never loved Amos, that she’d just married him because she’d lost so many people, she couldn’t face being alone. 

Sometimes Victoria worried she was the same with Adam, that she married him so she wouldn’t lose him, that she’d never really known what love was, with him or anyone else, that it had all been so fast. The last few nights, she’d let him sleep off his booze, and she’d sat in the chair wondering if he’d leave her for Vanessa, or if there’d be another Vanessa…

“Keep losin’ ya today,” he said, somewhat hurt. “That homesick?”

“Yeah,” she half-lied, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Soft lass,” he teased.

She tried to stumble onto another topic.

“Maybe we can even take the baby…”

The grin in his eyes was gone now, replaced by something dead…the way he’d been before he went to prison. 

They’d agreed not to talk about his baby while they were on the honeymoon, but it was still there with them, in every bar, every night in their room, every day at the pool or in a natty little shop. 

“Sure,” he managed to get out, not looking her in the eye.

She snuggled into his chest for a while, happy not to talk. 

Somewhere along the way, she dozed off, only waking back up when she felt the empty half of the bed beside her.

“Adam?” she muttered through cotton mouth, wiping her eyes in the dark room.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and he was standing in front of the bed, naked.

“Seen it all before,” she quipped, smelling some type of perfume.

“Bath stuff. Thought we’d make use o’that big bath your rotten brother paid for.”

Victoria sighed. She wished everyone in her family could love each other and be happy. She’d settle for not killing each other.

“Then maybe I’ll do me impression of me gran. It’s a great laugh,” he added, eyes shining in the dark.

“Dead romantic, you are,” she teased, squealing as he picked her up and carried her to the bath, clothes strewn along the way. 

As his head lowered below the bubbles, she rested her neck on the edge of the tub, and for the first time, really did wish they didn’t have to go back.


End file.
